


Setting Sun

by SeegerBean



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Microfic, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeegerBean/pseuds/SeegerBean
Summary: The gems reflect on Steven and their own relationship.





	Setting Sun

The three women stood on the porch of their little wooden house, watching Steven below on the beach as he ran and played with Connie and Lion.

"It's nice to see him be a kid," Pearl sighed, leaning into Garnet.

"Yeah, especially with all the fighting he gets thrown into. At least we know what we're getting into." Amethyst cuddled into Garnet's other side, leaving the middle gem smiling.

"He is strong, moreso than we often give him credit for. I'm so proud of how he's grown these last few months." Garnet turned to walk inside, the other two following close behind.

"Remember how upset he was the first time we left him in the temple by himself?"

"Man, I thought he'd never stop crying. He's lucky he's got such awesome moms." Pearl cringed and Amethyst reached out and held her hand. "Sorry. You know what I mean, though."

Pearl sighed. "I suppose that's one way of looking at it." Before she could pull too far into herself, Garnet cupped her face, kissing her gem softly.

"We'll never be a replacement for Rose, but we don't need to be. Whatever our family is, it works." Pearl looked up at Garnet, her eyes shiny with tears. Garnet kissed her again, this time on the lips.

Amethyst poked Garnet's side, pouting. "Where's my kiss?" The two taller gems giggled and pulled Amethyst in between them, kissing her lovingly.

Outside, they could hear Steven and Connie's laughter mixing with the constant dull roar of the ocean. The sky balanced carefully between a soft blue and the peachy orange of sunset.

"At some point, we'll have to tell Steven about us."

"Which part, Pearl? He already knows we're aliens."

"No, Amethyst. I mean about the three of us. About this." She gestured at their close embrace.

Garnet smiled. "I think he already knows."

"What? Oh no, this won't go well at all! Humans are suppose to only have one partner, how will Steven understand?"

"Humans are strange, Pearl. Every day I see more of them like us, abandoning their old rules for something new."

"Besides, Steven ain't human. He's something better!"

"He's certainly unique, Amethyst. Pearl, if there's anybody who would understand our love, I think it would be our Steven. Do you know anyone so full of love as he is?"

They were pulled out of their discussion by the clattering of the screen door. Steven launched across the small house, wrapping the three of them in a bear hug.

"I missed you guys!"

Amethyst snorted. "Dude, you just saw us an hour ago."

"I know! But an hour can be pretty long."

Pearl reached down and tussled his curly hair. "We missed you too, Steven."

"Did you and Connie have fun?"

"Yup, Lion's taking her home now. Did you guys want to watch the sunset?"

Garnet beamed down at him. "That sounds like a perfect end to the day." She reached down and scooped him up, carrying him outside as the other gems followed, holding hands.

The balance of the sky had finally shifted, and bands of orange and purple melted together and into the water below, the low sun reflecting off the peaks in the ocean. A breeze began to pick up, making the water sparkle like the night sky.

"I love you guys."

"And we love you, Steven." The three gems held hands, grateful for the stillness of the setting sun.


End file.
